Les sorciers sont Charlie
by Tourner dans le vide
Summary: Comment le monde des sorciers réagit aux attaques contre Charlie Hebdo


**7 janvier 2015**

Aujourd'hui s'annonce comme une journée de travail ordinaire au bureau des Aurors pour Harry Potter. La menace de Voldemort a été définitivement détruite depuis bientôt dix-sept années et, s'il a toujours subsisté quelques mages noirs par-ci par-là, aucun n'a représenté une réelle menace et la paix demeure durable dans le monde des sorciers.

Il ne s'est d'ailleurs rien passé de particulier ce matin-là et Harry a passé quatre heures tranquille dans son bureau à penser à sa famille et à son fils aîné James, entré cette année pour la première fois à Poudlard.

Vers midi, le Survivant, qui a déjà terminé sa journée de travail étant de repos cet après-midi, s'apprête à partir, il doit passer l'après-midi au Terrier en famille. Au même moment, Kingsley Shacklebolt entre soudainement dans son bureau sans frapper. Etant inhabituel de sa part, Harry comprend aussitôt qu'il se passe quelque chose.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Kingsley ?'' demanda Harry qui n'a pas vu le Ministre aussi agité depuis tout simplement dix-huit ans et la fin de la guerre.

''Je viens d'être contacté via la Cheminette par le Ministre de la Magie français,'' répond Kingsley en essayant de calmer sa respiration lourde. ''Il y aurait eu des attaques par arme à feu à la rédaction d'un journal Moldu, _Charlie Hebdo_ ça s'appelle je crois.''

''Charlie Hebdo… attend, je crois que ma belle-sœur Fleur m'en a déjà parlé, elle est Française. Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par attaques à arme à feu ?''

Harry sait bien évidemment ce qu'est une arme à feu mais un tel évènement à cette époque semble inimaginable, et pourtant…

''Suis-moi, Harry, je vais t'expliquer en chemin. Nous devons retrouver le Ministre français dans mon bureau.''

En entrant dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre au bureau du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley explique les évènements plus en détails :

''Charlie Hebdo est un magazine moldu spécialisé dans la satire. Ils font des caricatures de la vie politique et culturelle. Un peu comme fait le _Chicaneur_ chez nous. Or ce matin, alors que les dessinateurs travaillaient comme chaque jour, des moldus armés se seraient infiltrés dans la rédaction et du journal et auraient tués tout le monde.''

Harry a l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre.

''Sérieux ? Il s'est vraiment passé ?''

''Oui. Je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire. Nous allons en savoir plus maintenant.''

Et Harry tient à en savoir plus. Si les évènements moldus sont généralement séparés de ceux des sorciers, certains sont suffisamment graves pour que les deux mondes, habituellement antagonistes, se retrouvent mêlés.

Harry a rarement l'occasion de rencontrer des Ministres d'autres pays. Ses principales collaborations avec l'étranger étant ses homologues aurors, en toute logique. Le Ministre français est un petit homme blond portant un chapeau melon et un imperméable brun.

''Harry, je te présente M. Georges Laroche, le Ministre français de la Magie.''

''Très honoré de rencontrer le Survivant,'' dit poliment Laroche en s'inclinant.

Harry n'est pas surpris. La guerre et la réputation de l'élu ont largement dépassé les frontières britanniques.

''Alors, Georges, que se passe-t-il exactement ?'' dit Kingsley en s'asseyant à la chaise de son bureau.''

''Une équipe d'urgence de mon Ministère est actuellement sur place à Paris. D'après mes premières informations, il semblerait que deux aurors chargés de protéger les Moldus ont été…''

Laroche ne finit pas sa phrase et Harry voit une larme couler de son œil gauche.

''Pardon mais je connais bien Marc et Lepierre, deux des meilleurs aurors de mon pays. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de dégainer leurs baguettes qu'ils ont été abattus à bout portant. Ensuite, les tueurs sont entrés dans une salle où se réunissaient les dessinateurs du journal et ont tiré sur tout le monde.''

''Qui a pu commettre un crime pareil ?'' demande Harry, horrifié.

''Nous ne le savons pas encore,'' répond Laroche. ''Dès que j'ai été informé de ce qui se passe, j'ai prévenu Kingsley qui est un ami de longue date. Nous allons contacter nos gouvernements respectifs pour en savoir plus.''

''Harry, tu es de repos cet après-midi si je ne me trompe ?''

''Exact. Je passe l'après-midi avec ma famille.''

''Bien. Restez entre vous pour l'instant. Je viendrais vous rejoindre plus tard dans l'après-midi quand nous en saurons plus. Si vraiment nos deux mondes, Moldus et Sorciers, ont été attaqués, alors c'est très grave.''

Cet après-midi devait être, comme d'habitude, un moment de joie pour les Weasley, toujours heureux de se réunir, c'est cela après tout une vraie famille. Grand-mère Molly préparerait un délicieux gâteau au chocolat, Grand-père Arthur raconterait comment il avait démonté et remonté à sa manière une vieille voiture moldue, et tous les autres se raconteraient leurs derniers potins de vie de parents. Quant aux enfants – sans les âinés Teddy, Victoire, Fred et James actuellement à Poudlard, ils joueraient joyeusement ensemble dans leur coin sans se soucier des adultes.

Mais cet après-midi là, personne n'est joyeux. Au contraire, c'est la consternation qui domine.

Les sorciers savent que le monde moldu est en proie à de graves problèmes mais qui les ont jusqu'ici épargnés. Or, d'après les informations rapportés du Ministère via Percy – premier assistant de Kingsley, cinq aurors, dont les deux mentionnés plus tôt par le Ministre à Harry, font partie des victimes qui s'élèveraient déjà à dix-sept. (N.B. : pour les besoins de l'histoire, le nombre de victimes du drame est supérieur à la réalité.).

La plus bouleversée est assurément Fleur. Etant Française, elle connaît bien les journaux moldus de la France et le nom de Charlie Hebdo ne lui est pas inconnu. Hermione aussi connaît un peu le journal car elle est souvent allée en France, généralement pour les vacances.

Pour en savoir plus sur les évènements, Grand-Mère Molly fait ce qu'elle évite habituellement : allumer une télévision moldue. Non pas qu'elle déteste cet objet, mais pour elle les réunions de famille se passent ailleurs que sur un écran. Elle fait également en sorte que les enfants, surtout les plus jeunes (Molly jr. n'a que cinq ans) n'entendent pas la télévision.

Les mots du journaliste sont sans équivoques :

''Deux individus ont fait irruption ce matin dans les locaux du journal satirique français _Charlie Hebdo_ ce matin et ont tué, selon un bilan encore provisoire, dix-sept personnes, dont les dessinateurs Cabu, Charb, Wolinski, Honoré et Tignous. D'après une vidéo amateure enregistrée par un Moldu, les tueurs auraient hurlé en sortant, « on a vengé le prophète ! on a tué Charlie Hebdo ! » et sont actuellement en fuites.''

Les Weasley n'en reviennent pas. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, ils ne pensaient pas que de telles horreurs se reproduiraient, que ce soit chez les Moldus ou chez les Sorciers.

''Comment peut-on les assassiner aussi lâchement ?'' s'indigne Angelina. ''Ce ne sont que des dessinateurs !''

''Et ces quoi ces conneries de « venger le prophète » ?'' s'exclame Ron.

''C'est le fanatisme religieux à l'extrême, Ron,'' explique Hermione. ''Certains Moldus pensent qu'ils sont dirigés par un être qui leur commande de tuer quiconque émet la moindre parole.''

''Un être qui leur commande de tuer ?'' s'exclame Ron. ''Ils sont cinglés !''

''Je te l'accorde, frérot,'' dit George. ''En plus, le Dieu auquel se réfère les Moldus, je veux dire ceux qui sont intelligents, ne prône absolument pas la barbarie. Bien au contraire.''

''Et qu'est-ce que ces dessinateurs ont fait qui ont incité ces tueurs à commettre de tels actes ?'' demande Ron.

''Ils auraient, apparemment, fait une caricature du prophète auquel les musulmans moldus sont dévoués,'' répond Charlie, horrifié.

''Et il y a même des sorciers tués,'' dit Harry. ''C'est épouvantable.''

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

''Ce doit être Kingsley,'' dit Harry. ''Il a dit qu'il passerait.''

Sauf que ce n'est pas Kingsley qui se présente à la porte mais Drago Malefoy, l'ennemi intime de la famille.

''Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?'' s'étonne Harry, peu enchanté de voir son vieil ennemi alors qu'il vient d'apprendre aux informations un drame terrible.

''Je ne viens pas par plaisir tu penses bien, Potter. Mais j'ai été informé de ce qui se passe chez les Moldus et, crois-le ou non, je n'approuve absolument pas. Alors, je passe avec ma femme et mon fils car il me semble que l'on possède une télé moldue ici.''

Scorpius, le fils de Malefoy âgé de neuf ans, s'empresse de prendre congé de ses parents et d'aller rejoindre Rose, avec qui il s'entend très bien.

''Bonjour à vous,'' dit Astoria.

Contrairement à son mari, elle n'a pas d'animosité particulière envers les Weasley et avoue même une certaine admiration pour le survivant.

''Lui ?'' s'exclame Ron. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?''

''Tout va bien, Ron. Il vient juste pour s'informer,'' assure Harry.

Ron s'assure d'être assis loin de Drago.

Au fil des heures, de nouvelles informations arrivent. Les tueurs seraient deux hommes qui auraient sombrés dans le terrorisme. D'après Bill, en se radicalisant, ces hommes-là deviennent comme s'ils avaient subi le baiser du Détraqueur : dépourvus d'âme, ils ne savent plus qui ils sont et agissant comme des robots. Très facile donc de les pousser au meurtre.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, peu avant que tout le monde se retire, Hermione reçoit un message sur son téléphone. Ron n'a jamais compris l'utilité d'un tel gadget mais sa femme affirme qu'il lui est très utile dans la vie de tous les jours.

''Je viens de voir un truc sur internet (presque personne dans la famille ne sait de quoi il s'agit mais Hermione ne s'en soucie pas) : suite à ce qui s'est passé, quelqu'un a lancé un mouvement « Je suis Charlie » et qui s'est même répandu chez les sorciers. Un rassemblement a lieu au Ministère tout à l'heure.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?'' dit Ginny. ''Allons-y !''

''Et les enfants, tu en fais quoi ?'' dit Audrey.

''C'est bon, on peut les garder un peu plus longtemps, Arthur et moi,'' dit Molly en lançant un regard perçant à son mari.

''Oh ! Oui oui bien sûr.''

Il a eu la tête ailleurs toute l'après-midi, choqué par les évènements dans le monde qu'il a toujours admiré.

''Parfait. Alors, on y va,'' dit Harry.

Et tour à tour, chacun sort dans le jardin et transplane vers le Ministère.

Si le Ministère de la Magie est habituellement noir de monde, Harry se demande néanmoins s'il a été déjà aussi rempli. Visiblement, le monde entier des sorciers est au courant. De part et d'autres, Harry et les autres Weasley découvrent des affiches noirs avec écrits en lettres blanches : JE SUIS CHARLIE. Ils reconnaissent aussi des visages familiers, y compris de personnalités liés à Poudlard : McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick et même des anciens Mangemorts repentis comme Lucius Malefoy. C'est dire si le drame de Charlie Hebdo a eu un impact aussi fort chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus.

C'est Eric, le sorcier chargé habituellement de la vérification des baguettes, qui distribue ces affiches. Harry et les autres en prennent une chacun.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kingsley, qui n'est finalement pas passé chez les Weasley (probablement très occupés par tout cela, pense Hermione), prend la parole et la foule de gens se tait.

''_Sonorus_. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs les sorciers, bonjour. Nous sommes rassemblés ici car ce matin-même à Paris, dans les locaux du journal Moldu _Charlie Hebdo_, deux individus ont tués dix-sept personnes, dont cinq sorciers. Le Ministère de la Magie condamne fermement ces actes abominables et exprime sa plus grande peine et sa plus grande solidarité envers le monde magique de la France et le monde entier en général.

Vous devez savoir que ces évènements sont extrêmement graves : parce que l'on s'est attaqué à des libertés, parce que nos deux mondes ont été frappés par la barbarie. Les gens de ce journal ne faisaient que leur travail, ils symbolisaient ce que l'on appelle communément « la liberté d'expression ». En les assassinant, les tueurs ont attaqués directement ces valeurs humaines qui nous concernent tous, sorciers comme moldus. Nous nous rassemblons donc ici pour montrer que nous n'approuvons pas ces actes barbares. Notre monde à nous œuvre pour la paix depuis dix-huit années et nous ne laisserons pas des meurtriers briser tout ce que nous avons accompli pour leurs actes abominables. Je voudrais à présent que l'on respecte une minute de silence en la mémoire des victimes.''

Une minute que chacun accomplit dignement.

''Merci,'' dit Kingsley après la fin de la minute de silence. ''Pour conclure, je voudrais vous dire ceci : nos deux mondes ont toujours vécu séparés l'un de l'autre parce que nous avons peur de l'autre. Autrefois, les Moldus voyaient les Sorciers comme des dangers et ne voulaient que les éliminer. Aujourd'hui en 2015, ce genre de pensée ne devrait plus exister. Après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je ferai tout, _nous_ ferons tout, pour assurer la paix et des relations cordiales entre nos deux mondes. Je me suis entretenu avec le Président français et le Premier Ministre Britannique, et nous sommes d'accord pour assurer au maximum la protection de nos deux mondes. Car face à la barbarie, nous sommes tous unis. Nous sommes tous…''

''Charlie !'' crie en chœur tout ceux qui ont une affiche qu'ils lèvent pour montrer leur solidarité.

''Je vous remercie,'' conclue Kingsley.

Le drame de Charlie Hebdo a un impact considérable sur le monde des sorciers qui comprend que le temps de paix et de tranquillité installé depuis la fin de la guerre est terminé. Au lieu de nier l'évidence comme avait fait l'ancien Ministre Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley est déterminé à agir et, pour la première fois, les deux mondes s'allient réellement. Deux jours après, d'autres attaques se produisent cette fois dans une boutique. Trois sorciers figurent par les neuf victimes.

Le 11 janvier a lieu un grand rassemblement mondial contre le terrorisme et les sorciers n'y échappent pas. Harry, Ron, Hermione et toute la famille se rendent auprès des Moldus à Londres. Le temps de cette journée, Poudlard est fermé et les étudiants et professeurs sont autorisés à rejoindre le cortège. Teddy et Victoire, main dans la main, représentant les adolescents sorciers, tiennent un discours poignant :

''Ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours est inacceptable,'' dit Teddy. ''Nos mondes n'ont pas construit la modernité pour laisser des monstres tout devenir et nous ramener à la préhistoire. Nous les sorciers, nous ne sommes pas d'accord et nous le crions haut et fort : non à la barbarie ! Oui à Charlie !''

Des mots suivis d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

L'année 2015 n'est pas de tout repos pour les sorciers qui ne peut plus échapper aux horreurs moldus : un mois après, c'est à Copenhague qu'a lieu des attaques puis encore un mois plus tard à Tunis. La tension monte alors : un nouveau Voldemort est-il en route ? Kingsley réfute de telles rumeurs : il s'agit purement d'individus n'ayant rien d'autre qu'une soif de meurtre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux mondes que tout opposent sont désormais unis face aux crimes barbares. Mais comme dit Harry, il est dommage de devoir attendre de tels actes se produisent pour réagir.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, pense-t-il, s'il y en a qui sont Charlie, ce sont bien les sorciers. Car eux, surtout depuis la chute de Voldemort, ne veulent qu'une chose : la paix.


End file.
